


Remember me

by Resident_Genius



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Sad Spencer, Sadness, reader is in the military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_Genius/pseuds/Resident_Genius
Summary: Spencer remembers his first friend and first love
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Remember me

Spencer remembers his first friend, his first love.

“Hello again” Spencer sighs, taking his respective seat “Been a while hasn’t it?” There was no response.

Of course there wasn’t a response, you didn’t talk anymore…

“10 years, two months and 23 days to be exact...” 

Spencer was beating around the bush, everyone who knew Spencer knew that he would spew something random before getting to the point.

“Do you remember the day we met?” He paused for a second “You were wearing your uniform, recently posted in Virginia...We ran into each other in a coffee shop, how clique.”

~

**_September 17th 2004_ **

_You’d been up for nearly 14 hours_

_“This is what happens when you join the Military” You could practically hear your mother saying_

_“Large Flat White for a Y/n” The barista calls_

_You quickly bustle to the counter, picking up your coffee and thanking the barista and shuffling away._

_Ah, the sweet taste of caffeine, you sighed as soon as the coffee hit the tip of your tongue._

_You closed your eyes in bliss._

_You didn’t notice where you were going and within seconds your coffee was splashed on, not only your uniform - you were for sure going to get a yelling for that- but on the strangers front_

_“Shit, I am so sorry!” You exclaim “I-i didn’t see where I was going and-”_

_“Hey no harm done, just coffee, right?” The voice responds_

_“I-i know, it’s just been a long day with not enough sleep” You sigh, rubbing your eyes harshly_

_“I could buy you another one?” The person offers_

_“No! No...It’s alright, besides it was my fault, I wasn’t watching were I was going, I’ll buy you a coffee”_

_“No it’s okay” You look up and notice the sincere look in his eyes “I’m Doctor Spencer Reid”_

_“Y/n L/n” You respond, extending a hand for him to shake._

_He looks at it in hesitation and you quickly move your hand back to your side_

_“S-sorry I have a thing with germs” He flashes you an awkward smile_

_“All good” You lift the sleeve of your shirt to check the time “Fuck! I gotta get going!” You were about to dash off when his voice stopped you_

_“W-wait! I-i know this might be a little straight forward, but could I maybe get your number?”_

_“Yeah” You smile, grabbing a napkin and writing the number down “Just be warned though, I might not respond to any messages for a while”_

_“That’s okay” Spencer smiles taking the napkin from your hand and watching as you rush down the street “That’s okay…”_

~

Spencer smiles softly at the memory.

You didn’t move- couldn’t move…

“Do you remember our first kiss?” No response “God even after all these years I still can’t get the feel of your lips against mine out of my mind” 

~

**_November 10th 2006_ **

_Even after 3 years of friendship you were still going strong._

_Many people voiced how you would be a great couple._

_You would laugh it off and tell them that he didn’t like you like that._

_You were currently out grocery shopping, your phone had died so you were unaware that Spencer had been calling you for the last 15 minutes._

_What you didn’t know was that a fire had started in your apartment building and you’d mentioned to Spencer earlier that day that you were going to be having a lazy day. So, in his mind you were trapped in the burning building._

_When you finally pulled up to the complex you noticed about five fire trucks parked out front and two grown men holding another person back from running into the burning building._

_“What’s going on?” You ask one of the firefighters_

_“There was a fire on level 4, ma’am” The firefighter responds_

_“Y/n?!” A voice shrieks, you look up and see a frantic Spencer looking at you_

_“Spencer?” You ask, making an ‘oof’ sound when his body collided with yours_

_“Why didn’t you answer your phone?!” He cries into your hair “I thought you were dead I-i-” He cuts himself off by pressing his lips harshly against yours_

_As soon as the kiss breaks his rests his forehead against yours “Please don’t scare me like that” He pleads_

_“I promise” You whisper_

~

His eyes glaze with tears at the distant memory, his hand moving to push his hair out of his face

“I was- am- still so infatuated with you…” He whispers, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyebrows furrowing harshly

“Why did you have to do it?” He asks “Why did you have to be there?”

~  
 ** _October 28th (Spencer’s birthday)_**

_“Spencer?” JJ’s voice calls from across the entrance of Hotch’s office_

_“Yeah?” Spencer swivels around in his chair to face her_

_“You might wanna come in here for a second” There was no lightness in her voice, in fact there was no emotion._

_Spencer furrows his brows, perhaps it was a birthday surprise._

_When he enters the office he notices all the agents gathered in the office_

_“What’s going on?” Spencer asks_

_“Derek’s going to take you somewhere” Hotch speaks through pursed lips_

_Hotch didn’t say anything else, leaving the tension almost unbearable_

_The car ride was worse._

_Spencer had been begging Morgan to tell him what was going on, but got absolutely nothing from the agent._

_“Why are we at a Military hospital?” Spencer questions_

_“You’ll see” Morgan replies, opening the car door and stepping out._

_Spencer had been sitting by your side for almost an hour._

_You’d been in an explosion._

_You were fine though, doctors said you would make a painful but quick recovery_

_“- and remember when we went ice-skating for the first time?” Spencer chuckles_

_“You could barely remain on your feet for more than three seconds” You rasp out, Spencers grip tightened “I’m sorry you have to visit me in hospital and on your birthday”_

_Spencer didn’t have time to react, one minute you were laughing and the next doctors and nurses were surrounding you._

_“She’s going into cardiac arrest” Spencer could vaguely hear a nurse exclaim._

_He didn’t get to hear anything else because he was dragged out by Morgan_

~

“I’ve met someone” He finally says

“Her name is Max” He muses “I think she’s the one…” He sighs dreamily

“So stubborn and yet has a heart of gold, sounds like you” He takes a deep breath before continuing “I’ve told her about you, she said you sound amazing”

He remains quiet, playing with his hands.

“You’ll always be my first love, my first real friend” He sniffs slightly, rummaging in his pocket for something before pulling it out

“I was planning on proposing to you on my birthday…” He looks down at the velvet box which held the ring he had kept for so long “And even though I never got an answer I feel like this ring is just as much yours as it is mine” He places the box on the gravestone

“I’ll visit soon, I promise” He places his hand on the tombstone, closing his eyes and imagining it was your shoulder

He looked at the engraved words one last time before walking away.

_**Y/n Y/m/n Y/l/n** _   
_**1981 - 2010** _   
_**Risked her life to save others** _


End file.
